Adam Sandler
Adam Sandler (born September 9, 1966), is an American actor and comedian. From an early age he was the family clown, and at 17 his brother urged him onto the stage of a Boston comedy club on an amateur night. He's never looked back. Adam is an American actor, comedian, producer, and musician (he sings, and plays the guitar). After becoming a successful stand-up comedian and Saturday Night Live cast member, he went on to become a major Hollywood actor and has starred in seven $100 million films. While he is best known for his comedic roles, he has also had success in serious roles in the films Spanglish and Punch-Drunk Love. While a student at New York University, he began making the standup rounds, and after he graduated he landed the role of Smitty, Theo's friend on "The Cosby Show." This turned into an ongoing part on MTV's game show "Remote Control." While performing on stage in Los Angeles, Dennis Miller caught his act and recommended Sandler to SNL producer Lorne Michaels. After spending a few seasons as a featured player, Sandler became a full-fledged member of the cast in the 1993-94 season. Characters like Cajun Man, Opera Man, and his own songs ("The Chanukah Song") made him an instant fan favorite. Sandler's fame and popularity continued to rise when he left SNL to pursue a film career. Though not always loved by critics, movies like "Billy Madison," "Happy Gilmore," and "Big Daddy" connected with audiences, making Sandler one of the top paid comic actor/writers working in Hollywood. Biography Characters/Impressions Original Characters *Audience McGee *Cajun Man *Canteen Boy *Herlihy Boy *Iraqi Pete *Opera Man *Tony Vallencourt Impressions *David Brenner Early life Sandler was born in Brooklyn, New York to Jewish American parents, Stan and Judy Sandler. He has three older siblings, Scott, Liz and Val. Adam was raised in Manchester, New Hampshire, attending Manchester Central High School. Filmography 1. Going Overboard (1989) 2. Shakes the Clown (1992) 3. Coneheads (1993) 4. Airheads (1994) 5. Mixed Nuts (1994) 6. Billy Madison (1995) (also writer) 7. Happy Gilmore (1996) (also writer) 8. Bulletproof (1996) 9. The Wedding Singer (1998) 10. Dirty Work (1998) (Cameo) 11. The Waterboy (1998) (also executive producer and writer) 12. Big Daddy (1999) (also executive producer and writer) 13. Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) (cameo: voice) 14. Little Nicky (2000) (also executive producer and writer) 15. The Animal (2001) (Cameo) (also executive producer) 16. Punch-Drunk Love (2002) 17. Mr. Deeds (2002) (also executive producer) 18. Eight Crazy Nights (2002) (voice) (also writer and producer) 19. A Day with the Meatball (2002) (short subject) 20. The Hot Chick (2002) (Cameo) (also executive producer) 21. Anger Management (2003) (also executive producer) 22. Pauly Shore Is Dead (2003) (documentary) (voice only) 23. Stupidity (2003) (documentary) 24. The Couch (2003) (short film) 25. 50 First Dates (2004) 26. Spanglish (2004) 27. The Longest Yard (2005) 28. Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) (cameo) 29. Click (2006) (also producer and writer) 30. Empty City (2007) (currently in pre-production) 31. I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) (currently in pre-production) 32. Stu the BSB (2007) (currently in pre-production) 33. Crood Awakening (2008) (in production) (voice) Sandler, Adam Sandler, Adam Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:Impressions